


It Takes Four To Tango

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gem Fusion, Green Diamond, Holding Hands, Humor, Light Angst, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: Magical things happen when Steven invites Blue and Yellow Diamond over to his 15th birthday party.





	It Takes Four To Tango

It was a rather typical day on Homeworld, when suddenly, a Diamond communicator began ringing. One of the members of the Diamond Authority, Blue Diamond, picked up. She and Yellow Diamond saw Pink Diamond's son, Steven, on the other end.

"Oh, it’s Pink!" said Blue Diamond.

"Hi guys!" Steven cheerfully greeted.

"Hello, and what are you calling for?" inquired Yellow Diamond.

"Would you like to come to Earth for my birthday party?" asked the boy. "It's in a few weeks."

Blue and Yellow, like a majority of the other Gems, really had no idea what the human things called "cake", "ice cream", and "candy" really meant, let alone a "birthday" party, but as long as it made "Pink" happy, sure, they wouldn't mind trying new things.

"Why, of course we would like to!" agreed Yellow.

"Yes! After all, it's been over 6000 years since we've last had one of your proper balls!" added Blue.

The boy grinned brightly, and stars appeared in his eyes. "Great, thanks!" said Steven. "See you then!" He hung up happily.

And so, it was settled. Blue and Yellow Diamond were officially on the guest list for Steven's 15th birthday party.

* * *

On that day, Blue and Yellow left early in the morning after placing their Pearls in charge of their respective boss' duties. To avoid garnering any suspicion from White Diamond and her Gems, Blue and Yellow shrunk down to far more manageable sizes (but not so small that their gemstones would poke them or cause them to topple over, of course), and arrived to Earth from Homeworld by special warp pad that was fixed up by Robonoids and Peridots they sent down weeks beforehand.

When they finally got to Beach City in the afternoon, keeping their smaller forms still, they saw that the fun and games were getting started on the beach.

"Hello! We’re here, Pink!" Blue called out enthusiastically upon seeing Steven.

Steven turned his head at the sound of her voice. "Oh! Oh!" He ran over and hugged the two. "You're just in time!" he said.

"Oh Pink, we wouldn't make promises we can't keep." Yellow said with a smile.

The Crystal Gems, however, were more wary; Steven had actually kept Blue's and Yellow's appearances a surprise.

Garnet backed away a little, and Pearl held her arm while staring at the two.

"Steven, you invited _them_ , too?!" questioned a baffled Amethyst.

"Of course." Steven bluntly answered. After all, he believed in giving everybody (well, except for Kevin) a chance.

His legal guardians would have no choice but to give in; after all, it was _his_ party.

The partying during the day went rather smoothly. Although the Diamonds didn't participate in any of the games or eat any of the Cookie Cat-shaped birthday cake, they were more than happy to just stand back and watch "Pink" have the time of "her" life.

Later, in the evening, everyone was dancing. Well, _almost_ everyone.

It had been over 6000 years ever since Yellow and Blue had last danced at all; the times where they genuinely partied with Pink all seemed like a distant memory now. Yellow was especially worried that her skills had become atrophied. What if she didn’t know how to dance anymore? What if she looked silly while dancing? What if the other Gems were to judge her? Oh, just the mere thoughts of any of that happening made her want to jump into the ocean and never come back out.

Blue, on the other hand, was far more curious and willing to drop the mask of duty so she could just chill and have fun. That was it, no more just standing around and doing nothing! Without any warning, Blue suddenly grabbed Yellow’s hand, and began to lead her to where everyone was partying. "Yellow, let’s dance together!" Blue said excitedly.

"No, no, no, no!" Yellow shouted and shook her head, digging her heels into the ground.

Blue froze, and her face fell. "Are you really not that willing? ...I-I’ll leave you be..." she sighed, feeling bad.

Yellow realized that she had dun goofed, and immediately stopped resisting. "N-no, Blue, I, I..." Yellow paused slightly, trying to find the right words in order to reassure the other Diamond. Finally, she took a deep breath to say, "I... I _will_ dance with you..." She thought to herself, _Yes, it’s okay as long as it’s with _her_._

Blue smiled again and started giggling, and got onto the dancefloor, still holding Yellow’s hand; on the way, she took her other one too.

"Oh, Blue and Yellow!" said Connie as they joined in.

"Normally, on Homeworld, Diamonds aren't allowed to dance during a ball..." Blue started.

"...But just for today, we've decided to make an exception." Yellow finished.

Steven gasped, and stars appeared in his eyes. Did this mean--?!

Just then, Sour Cream (Beach City's DJ) switched the song to more upbeat, techno music that had nostalgic-sounding tones of video games from the 80s and 90s mixed into it. To that, everyone began dancing with higher energy.

It was the Diamonds' cue to break out of their shells and truly enjoy themselves.

Blue sometimes had trouble keeping up with the fast-paced music, but she didn't care, she was definitely having fun! It had been too long since she last really let loose.

Believe it or not, Yellow really got into the rhythm quickly! You should've seen her awesome moves, she was an absolute beast on the dancefloor! The grin she was sporting looked like it would've split her face apart.

Clearly, the artistic Era 1 hadn't left them at all!

Before they knew it, a crowd had gathered near Steven, Connie, and the two special guests, rooting them on and recording this spectacle with their phones.

Eventually, a certain Fusion decided that it was now the time to switch things up a bit. "Once again, this one goes out to the birthday boy, and his best friend." she announced as her glasses shone. Garnet motioned to Sour Cream, and the boy nodded and changed the song to fit the mood for Steven and Connie to dance alone together. It was a far slower song, meant for a couple to sway together to.

Steven put his hands on Connie's waist, and Connie put her hands up on his shoulders. Having done something like this before at Steven's birthday party last year, they didn't have too much of problem swaying in synch. While everybody else walked off to give them some more space, Blue and Yellow stayed behind on the dancefloor to watch them, almost entranced.

"That looks... interesting..." murmured Blue.

"What do you--" Yellow began to say, but was interrupted.

"Shh..." Blue put her hands on Yellow's waist, and motioned for the other Diamond to put her own hands up on her shoulders. "Please, follow me." said Blue with a soft smile.

Yellow swallowed nervously and felt heat rise to her face, but did as she was instructed.

In contrast to Steven and Connie dancing together, Blue and Yellow's steps together were awkward and a bit uncoordinated at first, but soon they were occasionally twirling around. All the while, they were staring into each other's shining eyes.

Garnet watched the young lovebirds slow dancing, smiling... and that joy changed to utter flabbergastation when she looked over and saw Blue and Yellow doing the same.

("Whaaa-?! Blue and Yellow Diamond are--?!" Sapphire’s eye seemed to have popped out of her head.)

("And I thought that Blue Diamond hated love!" exclaimed Ruby.)

("Shh, Ruby." Sapphire started grinning. "I've got a good feeling about this!")

("Ehh? What does your future vision show? What is it? Tell me!" Ruby begged.)

("Oh, you’ll see." Sapphire simply said.)

Just as the slow music came to an end, magical things indeed happened.

As if it was by instinct, Steven and Connie leaned into each other, and their bodies glowed together until they weren't two teenagers anymore, but a beautiful Fusion named Stevonnie. The crowd cheered and applauded.

Blue held Yellow even closer to her body, definitely embracing her now. Without even realizing it, Blue's and Yellow's bodies began glowing hot as they shapeshifted back to their normal sizes, and they melted into each other until they were one Gem. After the light cleared, they opened their four eyes wide. The new Fusion looked down in shock to see not one, but two pairs of green hands. "HUH?!" she yelled in confusion.

Steven's and Connie's fusion already drew plenty of attention, but Blue's and Yellow's lights shone far larger and brighter. The human crowd ( _especially_ journalist-wannabe Ronaldo) took pictures of the giant Fusion maniacally like paparazzi.

("...Did you see THAT coming too, Sapph?" asked Ruby.)

(Sapphire was nearly speechless. " _That_... was unexpected." she responded.)

Stevonnie (but mainly Steven) was especially amazed at what happened between Blue and Yellow. "Woah, cool!" exclaimed Stevonnie with stars in their eyes.

The two Diamonds, on the other hand, were more horrified and baffled at "Pink" than at themselves for having just done what was completely forbidden on Homeworld. "Pink, you... you _fused_?!" came Green Diamond's voice.

"Well, yeah, but so did you two!" Stevonnie happily shot back.

Green Diamond--well, as much as she could hold herself together in that moment anyhow--really couldn't argue against that. Before she could speak any more, Blue and Yellow split apart and fell onto the ground. Feeling embarrassed, they scrambled to their feet and ran away from the party, ignoring the citizens' remarks.

Stevonnie's smile disappeared. They ran after the duo, quite concerned.

"Oh dear..." facepalmed Garnet.

* * *

Luckily, Stevonnie didn't have to go too far; they found Blue and Yellow sulking on the other side of the cliff.

"We made a horrible mistake!" Yellow fretted, grabbing and pulling her hair.

"White _cannot_ know about this!" Blue moaned on the verge of tears.

Out of respect, Stevonnie smoothly defused back into Steven and Connie.

"Of course she won't." said Connie. "She's not here."

The Diamonds turned around and yelped, unaware that they were being eavesdropped on.

"It was an accident, I swear!" panicked Blue as she pulled down the hood on her cloak over her head. "Diamonds aren't supposed to fuse!"

"Forgive us! We should never have come to your 'birthday party'!" apologized Yellow, who was shielding her own face with both her hands.

"No!" said Steven.

After a pause, Blue rigidly removed her cloak, and looked down as she felt heat rush to her face. "But... as much as I don't really want to admit it...", she began to confess, "Dancing and then fusing with Yellow was just so oddly... comforting. And it's very much not allowed, but it wasn't upsetting at all! I-I actually felt at peace!" Then, she whispered just to herself, "Perhaps Garnet was right all along..."

It was Yellow's turn to remove the shackle protecting her true feelings. "Y-yeah, and to be honest..." She hesitated at first, but brought herself to carry on. "I never imagined that... our Fusion... wouldn't be so monstrous. Blue and I are complete opposites in personality and appearance, and yet we just felt so stable together. Isn't that just ironic?" she ended with a nervous laugh.

There was silence between the four of them.

Steven finally considered his answer. "Well, what happened between the both of you isn't as strange as you might think at all." He was confident in his words, since he had personally seen just how close the Diamonds were as a family. "It's because..."

"Because..." Connie followed up.

Steven and Connie held each other's hand. "Because you're best friends!" They finished at the exact same time.

It was a rather cheesy and cliché answer and all, but when they thought about it, it really made sense. Because of the strict Gem hierarchy that White Diamond implemented long ago, the only close bonds Blue and Yellow had were with each other.

Steven and Connie eventually headed back to the main party area on the beach, leaving Blue and Yellow alone to contemplate on what had been said between the four of them.

("Guess Steven's birthday does have a happy ending after all, huh?" said Ruby.)

(Sapphire felt a happy tear spring to her eye. "Definitely.")

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
